Typical existing aircrafts are equipped with one or more environmental control systems, including an air-conditioning system to control the aircraft cabin temperature. These systems are also relied upon to provide adequate cabin pressure during flight. Existing systems utilize a portion of air bled from a turbine engine to induce an air flow and power the air-conditioning system. However, since the systems operate solely on air from the turbine engine, such systems are often unable to provide adequate cooling or cabin pressure control during instances when the turbine engine is not operating. For instance, auxiliary cooling systems may be required to cool an aircraft before takeoff. Such auxiliary cooling systems often require substantial power to operate. Lengthy delays before a flight may quickly drain an aircraft's battery, requiring judicious use of the aircraft's many electrical systems. If enough power is used to operate the air-conditioning systems, the aircraft may not have adequate power to start or initiate operation of the aircraft's engine(s). Although additional batteries may be provided, the weight increase of such batteries can be detrimental to the aircraft's efficiency during flight.
In addition, since typical air-conditioning systems rely on air diverted from the engine, the engine may be unable to provide maximum thrust or power while the air-conditioning systems are in operation. Moreover, loss of engine power during flight may result in the loss of cabin pressurization, and potentially, the loss of any electricity to operate the aircraft.
Therefore, there is a need for an aircraft thermal management system that is able to selectively operate independently of the aircraft engine. Moreover, there is a need for a thermal management system that can provide additional power to the aircraft and turbine engine. In addition, there is a need for a power and thermal management system that is able to effectively operate without impeding the power output of the aircraft engine.
Accordingly, improved thermal and power management systems are desired in the art.